Second-to-Last Will
by Donjusticia
Summary: A parody of Shimmering-Sky's latest work, "Last Will." Please enjoy her amazing work before reading this parody Donjusticia burped out to get some attention. In this tale, learn what was REALLY going through Yugo's head in his final moments before being brutally absorbed by Yuri. Complimentary Apple Pies not included with your reading of this tale.


**Donjusticia: I've met with Shimmering-Sky's Muses and I can say with 100% confidence that they have completely approved of this parody of her work, "Last Will." And I only had to promise faith that I would NOT ship Rin with the Battle Beast. Enjoy.**

Second-to-Last Will Before Entering Yuri's Brain 

The card Yuri is holding is glowing purple, and the card Yugo is holding is glowing with harsh white light. On the other side of the room, Yuri is chanting like a maniac about being the greatest villain in the multiverse and destroying the world. To all others witnessing the awful scene, it is clear that Yugo's final hours are approaching!

But Yugo is not currently occupied with that right now.

Right now, he's thinking about what he will have for dinner that night, blissfully unaware of the fact that he will be walking a few miles in Yuto's shoes in a few moments.

"I'm thinking pie…" Yugo muses, as Yuri rambles on and on about how he's the greatest duelist ever. "But what flavor? I like banana crème, but I'm thinking I'm wanting something different today. Blueberry? No…something…more tart…something…less starchy…orange? No. That's not a pie. Apple? Yes! That's it! Apple! But which color of apple should it be? Red? No. Blue? No…I don't like the taste of blue apples, I've eaten quite a few though. They're awfully squishy. Rin always tells me to eat the green ones. Wait…is that a dragon coming out of Yuri? Oh, gosh! Is that thing coming towards me!? Is it going to eat me!?

As the shadowy dragon slowly moves towards Yugo, terror begins to grip the poor doomed Synchro duelist.  
"Oh gosh! Rin! I…I…I'm sorry! I couldn't… I couldn't…

…

…

…

…

"I couldn't tell you to bake that pie for me!"

Meanwhile, the shadowy dragon looms over Yugo, opening its jaws to consume him.

 **"OH, YEAH!"** the shadowy dragon rumbles, licking its dark lips in anticipation. **"IMMA EAT ME SOME BANANA AND BLUEBERRY HUMAN PIE! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM, HUMAN!"  
**  
"Could you hold on for just a sec?" Yugo asks, holding out his hand to stop the shadowy dragon, who stops dead in its tracks.

"WHAT?" The shadowy dragon asks, surprised by the completely fearless reaction from the Synchro duelist. Most people just cowered in the face of the shadow dragon, but this human must have been pretty brave. How else was he able to stare into the literal face of death and not blink an eye?

However, the truth is that Yugo's isn't staring into the face of death with defiance. His mind is on something else. Something MUCH more important.

"I wonder if I could just have Rin deliver me a pie. I don't think it should be too much trouble for her, I mean, she's already pretty fast at delivering stuff, or am I forgetting something right now? Something about Rin being unable to deliver me pies for some reason? Nah…that's silly! Rin can always deliver me pies! It's what she was made for! Oh…is that a fly on the wall? That's a pretty cool fly. It's all black and round and fast. Hello, little fly. Do you like racing as much as I do?"

 **"UHM…I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE, BUT…"** The massive shadow dragon rumbles, **"I'M KIND OF HUNGRY RIGHT NOW, AND-…"  
**  
"Oh, sorry." Yugo interrupts, stunning the shadowy dragon once again with how nonchalantly he is reacting to his impending death. "I don't mean to be rude or anything. I'm just thinking of…other things."

 **"OTHER THINGS?"** The dragon rumbles.

"Yeah…" Yugo muses, before smiling at the shadowy dragon. "So how's your day been going?"

Now the shadowy dragon is more confused than ever. Never before has it encountered such a defiant and brave soul! Even more than that…could the shadow dragon be mistaken? Is Yugo actually being…friendly…to it?

 **"N-NOBODY'S EVER ASKED ME HOW MY DAYS BEEN GOING."** The shadow dragon blinks. **"WHY…WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I AM?"  
**  
"Meh, not ringing a bell." Yugo shrugs, grinning up at the friendly shadow dragon. "So you wanna go out for some pie and strawberry ice cream with me?" he asks. "It's Rin's favorite treat, or, at least, I think it is. Usually I'm the one eating what she bakes. We balance each other out that way."

The shadow dragon is about to respond that he'd absolutely LOVE to go out for a pie with Yugo, (I mean, let's face it. A shadow dragon that only materializes every once in a while to om nom a dimensional counterpart doesn't have many chances to interact socially with anyone), but it gets interrupted by Yuri, who has reached the end of his rambling speech.

"AND NOW, FINALLY, WE SHALL BECOME…" He gestures to Yugo, waiting for the Synchro counterpart to finish his speech. Yugo, however, says nothing.

"What?" Yugo asks, tearing his attention away from the VERY fascinating fly buzzing just above his head.

"Wha-bu-…" Yuri sputters. "What do you mean what!?

We're supposed to be synchronized by now! Do you get it!? Syn-chro-nized! If I say, 'we shall...' you finish with…" he gestures towards Yugo.

"Go out for strawberry ice cream and pie?" Yugo guesses.

"NO!" Yuri roars, angrily stamping his foot. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FINISH WITH, "…BECOME ONE!' We're supposed to be like a hive mind now! So let's try again. And TRY to get it right this time, Fusion-kun!"

"My name's not-…" Yugo begins.

"WHATEVER! THAT JOKE IS WAY TOO OVERUSED!" Yuri spits. "Now let's just try again…we shall…"

"Sorry." Yugo replied. "I lost you after 'whatever.'"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BECOME ONE! BECOME ONE! BECOME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" Yuri bellows, losing his temper before shaking his head in exasperation.

"Oh whatever, just get in here!" he gripes, snapping his fingers and ordering his shadow dragon to messily devour Yugo.

 **"WELL SORRY, IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU, YUGO,"** the Shadow Dragon rumbles, **"BUT I'M STILL HUNGRY. MAYBE WE CAN BECOME FACEBOOK FRIENDS OR SOMETHING. OM NOM NOM!"**

"NO, WAIT!" Yugo desperately thinks as he gets sucked into Yuri's mental space. He knows something is slipping from his mind, but he can't remember what it is! Desperately, he tries to remember it…no…to remember her!

…

…

…

…

I NEED!

…

…

…

…

…

I NEED!

…

…

…

…

RIN!

…

...

…

…

…

I NEED RIN...

…

…

…

...

…

TO BAKE ME A PIE!

Epilogue

"So thanks for deciding not to devour me on the spot." Says Yugo through a mouthful of apple pie he SOMEHOW managed to get Rin to bake for him and his new shadow dragon friend, who is enjoying his own slice.

 **"** **OH NO PROBLEM!"** The Shadow Dragon laughs. **"ANYTHING FOR MY NEW BEST BUDDY!"**

"What…the heck…is going on here?" Yuri gapes as he watches his own dark aura laughing and eating pie with the Synchro duelist he should have absorbed by now.

"Don't ask me." Rin shrugs, discretely emptying the tub of strawberry ice cream into a nearby potted plant before enjoying her own slice of the pie she baked. "I'm just surprised the professor let me out of the tube for this!"

"It did help that you offered him a slice." Yugo burbles through another bite of pie.

"It did help." Professor Leo Akaba agrees, enjoying his own slice. "You know…if you are this good of a cook, Rin, then maybe I WON'T go through with the Arc Area project!"

"That would resolve our conflicts pretty easily." Rin muses, surprised that the solution didn't involve a children's card game.

"But I feel like it would also somehow be completely anti-climactic." Yugo adds.

 **"** **YOU MEAN ANTI-CLIMACTIC FOR YOU SINCE YOU'D BE IN MY BELLY!"** The shadow dragon laughs.

And laughing together at the shared joke, Yugo, Rin, Leo, and the immaterial draconic manifestation of Zarc's dark powers enjoy their individual slices of pie, blissfully unaware of the fact that they have succeeded in completely breaking the minds of Yuri, and the entire Yu-Gi-Oh fandom.


End file.
